XY079
September 5, 2015 | en_op=Be a Hero | ja_op=ゲッタバンバン | ja_ed=ガオガオ・オールスター | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=米村正二 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=三浦陽 | directorn=1 | director=浅田裕二 | artn=1 | art1=岩根雅明 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=XY071-XY080| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} A Frenzied Factory Fiasco! (Japanese: 激闘モンスターボール工場！ピカチュウVSニャース！！ Fierce Battle in the Factory! Pikachu VS !!) is the 79th episode of the , and the 878th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 25, 2015, in Canada on August 29, 2015, and in the United States on September 5, 2015. Blurb Our heroes have taken an exciting detour from their Anistar City journey: a visit to the one-and-only Poké Ball Factory! The three factory managers who offer them a tour look strangely familiar... It’s Team Rocket, of course, but by the time the villains reveal themselves, our heroes have handed over every one of their Poké Balls (plus Pikachu) and gotten themselves locked in a storeroom! When Pikachu escapes, a frantic chase ensues as Pikachu tries to rescue the case full of Poké Balls and Meowth tries to use Pikachu’s own Poké Ball to trap it! Finally, Meowth offers a challenge: if Pikachu can beat him in battle, he’ll give back all the Poké Balls. Meowth tries to pull a double-cross, but Pikachu’s Iron Tail takes him down, and Team Rocket goes blasting off again. And after freeing the real factory managers, our heroes get an official tour by way of thanks! Plot The episode begins with and arriving at the Poké Ball Factory, as cries out in joy in having one of his dreams fulfilled. A disguised welcomes them, who takes them on a "premium brand" tour of the Factory. They eventually trick Ash and his friends into giving them their Pokémon by offering them a unique service which detects easy-to-miss damage to Poké Balls and status conditions in their Pokémon. The group eagerly agrees to the service. is recalled into his Poké Ball and then it and all the others belonging to the gang are put into a Poké Ball case, though Ash comments that does not like entering into his Poké Ball. James then pulls out a glass case to put Pikachu in, and asks for Pikachu's Poké Ball to go along with it. While Clemont comments he would like to explore further through the Factory, Team Rocket invite them to experience a "special booth" which will emulate how Pokémon feel inside a Poké Ball. Ash and his friends get taken to a storage room and become disappointed, and then get angry when they find out that the Factory workers are in fact Team Rocket who have now locked the group inside. The crooks state to the heroes that their real plan was to take the Factory's Poké Balls and steal all their Pokémon. Pikachu tries to break free, but the case is invulnerable to electricity. So instead, he breaks physically out of the case. Pikachu uses on his foes, but reflects it back using which Pikachu avoids. Meowth attempts uses Pikachu's Poké Ball to call him back, but Pikachu continues to dodge. Jessie and James then send out and to help. Pumpkaboo uses , which Pikachu manages to dodge, but gets hit with Inkay's . Smoke from the attack surrounds Pikachu and Meowth attempts to recall Pikachu into his Poké Ball. As the smoke disappears, Pikachu has disappeared, and Team Rocket jump for joy thinking that they have caught their enemy. Team Rocket then run away and begin to steal all kinds of Poké Balls in the Poké Ball Factory. Meanwhile, Ash angrily slams at the locked door which does not budge. Then Pikachu speaks out, and explains to Ash that he escaped in the nick of time using a side ventilation tunnel. Pikachu uses at the locked door which fails to break open the door. At the Factory, Team Rocket hear Pikachu's voice, and decide to follow the sound. They arrive and see Pikachu attempting to use Iron Tail once more, and they cry out in shock. Meowth attempts to call Pikachu into his Poké Ball again, but Pikachu escapes into the same ventilation tunnel. James sends out Inkay to follow Pikachu down the tunnel while Jessie and James go to store their stolen Poké Balls in their getaway truck. Inside the tunnel, Inkay attacks Pikachu multiple times, sending him flying, but Pikachu retaliates with and runs away. Pikachu arrives at the main room of the Poké Ball Factory where the Poké Balls are being made, and spots the case containing the heroes' Poké Balls. Pikachu uses conveyor belts to try to retrieve the case. Unfortunately, Meowth pulls a switch which reverses the directions of the conveyor belts, and manages to grab the case instead. Meowth then proceeds again to try and recall Pikachu into his Poké Ball. Pikachu flees from Meowth, until Meowth accidentally gets grabbed by a hook which causes him to lose the case. The fight for the Poké Ball case continues with Pikachu and Meowth being picked up by the Factory's machinery which grab both Pokémon and attempt to make them into Poké Balls. Jessie and James then arrive having stored their stolen Poké Balls away and then use the Factory's computers to help them control the machinery to catch Pikachu and help Meowth. Meanwhile, Clemont reveals his "Extra Strength Pry-It-Open" he has been working on which will pry open the door. As it begins to work on the door, the machine explodes and blows open the locked door. The group runs out to try and save Pikachu and their other Pokémon. The fight between Pikachu and Meowth continues, but Jessie and James flee when they find out the heroes have escaped. Meowth decides to stay and catch Pikachu. Pikachu goes on another conveyor belt and throws a Luxury Ball at Meowth which hits and calls him inside nearly capturing him. Meowth manages to escape (although he did enjoy the feeling of the Luxury Ball) then continues after Pikachu. As Pikachu notices the case, Meowth tries to recall him again, until James shouts out to him to forget Pikachu. Meowth then grabs the Poké Ball case and flees. Elsewhere, while Ash reunites with Pikachu to go after Team Rocket, and Clemont help the Factory workers who have been tied up by Team Rocket. As Team Rocket run away with their truck, Ash runs outside and notices them fleeing and commands Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. The truck stops and Meowth offers a challenge: if Pikachu can beat him in battle, he'll give back all the Poké Balls. Pikachu accepts. Meowth begins to use while Pikachu begins to use Iron Tail, but Meowth pulls a double-cross, and tries to use Pikachu's Poké Ball to recall him inside. Pikachu dodges and uses Iron Tail to take Meowth down and send his Poké Ball flying back to Ash. As our villains are about to take out their Poké Balls to battle Ash, a Poké Ball statue rolls off and slams into the villains, causing them to get . Later, the Poké Ball factory foreman thanks the gang for stopping Team Rocket however Ash tells him most of the thanks belongs to Pikachu. As a reward, the foreman offers the gang a genuine tour of the factory, and the four happily accept. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Poké Ball Factory workers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: ( ) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) Trivia * In the Japanese version, the title card segment focuses on . * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: ** Instead of Pokémon Holo Caster, pops out to announce the Legendary Pokémon giveaways and to urge viewers to get tickets for the [[M18|second XY series movie]]. * The English dub was released on iTunes and Amazon Video on August 30, 2015, six days before the episode aired in the United States. The same occurred for all episodes in Volume 3 of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest that aired after Mega Evolution Special III (A Not-So-Flying Start! through A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell?). * Despite being introduced in Generation I, s and s appear for the first time in the main series anime in this episode. ** This episode also marks the debut of , , , , , , , and s outside of credit songs. ** In one scene, gets the pattern painted on his face, marking the debut of Safari Ball's in-game design in the anime. ** This episode also shows an unpainted Poké Ball for the first time. * This episode marks the first and only time since his capture that has been returned to his Poké Ball. * This is the first time the Pokémon Quiz segment features a talking Pokémon, in this case, . ** Also, along with XY051, this episode's Pokémon Quiz segment is the only one not to have the decoy card. * This episode marks the first time since Snow Way Out! that Ash's Pikachu refuses to get back in his Poké Ball. * The Pokémon Quiz segment features two Pokémon that have been a part of , with being used by Jessie in the . * , , and narrate the preview for the next episode. * This is the only time a Pokémon is shown to attempt to catch another Pokémon, although Meowth manages to escape the Luxury Ball. Errors * As the other Pokémon came out of their Poké Balls, Bunnelby's pupils are bigger than its appearances in other episodes. * While Meowth is holding the Poké Ball case on his head, the handle switches between being on the front and back between shots. * When Pikachu is fighting Team Rocket the door to Ash and his friends disappears between shots. * When Pikachu escapes Team Rocket's glass cage, he runs to the left of the door where Ash and his friends are and escapes into a vent to the left, which is also zoomed in on when Team Rocket runs past it. However, when Pikachu turns up in front of the door he points at a vent right in front of the door which is open as if he escaped through there, this vent is also closed in later shots. * When Team Rocket is running away with the Poké Ball case, the bar to the vent Pikachu escaped though lays in front of the vent while in a later shot it's far more to the left and is closed in a later shot. File:XY079 error.png|Bunnelby with bigger pupils Dub edits * In the Japanese version of the scene where Team Rocket is seen stealing various sorts of Poké Balls, James lists Quick, Premier, and Net Balls, even though no s are seen in the entire episode. The dub corrected this by having James mention a instead of a Quick Ball. In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_eu= |es_la= |th= |sv= |tr= |}} 079 Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yo Miura Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Wilde Jagd in der Fabrik! es:EP882 fr:XY079 it:XY078 ja:XY編第79話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第78集